


Tea, Earl Grey -

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Tea, Earl Grey -

Aziraphale called 'Enter!' and took another sip of his tea. He knew he really should drink Earl Grey black but liked it much better with milk, the tea turned a peculiar shade of grey-brown. It put him in mind of a childhood treat. He had never been a child but he thought the concept was what was important. It was also important to provide for just arrived visitors, so he got fresh tea for both of them.

'Tea, Earl Grey, hot,' he said, getting a wry smile.

He decided he should work on persuading Jean-Luc to drink it with milk.


End file.
